Moments of Love
by Litonghel
Summary: [rewritten][Chapter 3 up!]A story about the former Tenken Soujiro and the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu Misao How their fates were somehow entwined together. Read and Review.
1. Destined Fates

The fanfiction below is a remake of the original written by yours truly. The original has been removed since only allows one unique story in the site. But I still have it with me, of course. You may ask why I decided to re-write it, well, this is my first fic and I thought that I would like to resurrect it but this time with additional scenes and more readable than the first.

Well then, enough with introductions, I present "A Moment of Love" the edited and re-written version. This is another tribute to my favorite pairing in Rurouni Kenshin. To Soujiro and Misao: so cute together. Read and Review. Hope you enjoy!

**A Moment of Love**

_Soujiro__! Where are you, you brat!_

_He's not part of our family_

_HELP ME, somebody HELP!_

_Soujiro__ are you crying?_

_There's something bothering you Soujiro_

_You__ can't focus_

_The weak will perish and the strong will survive that is the law of nature_

_I cannot help you to find your way, you must find and discover it yourself_

"Memories…,"

"Still they bother me every now and then…."

"I don't know. When I look upon these rice fields outside this window beside me, I can't help but remember the bitter and cold nights I've spend alone. The pain of my hands, my whole body, and my soul…I can still feel them…,"

"It has been a while since I have started traveling...I have seen so much yet still I cannot seem to find the reason of my existence. I am still confused…Himura-san…how will I be able to achieve the resolution that you have gained,"

"Maybe I haven't wandered enough, maybe…,"

**Chapter 1: Destined Fates**

****

It was not the first time that Seta Soujiro, a former assassin and right-hand man of Shishio Makoto to reminisce his past. Every time the young rurouni stopped by at an inn, a restaurant or just under the trees to rest, he begins reflecting about his life.

Now, sitting at a division in a restaurant in a small village just at the gates of Kyoto, he again quietly pondered his past. It was quite a lively place with some three men beside him who were merrily talking while drinking sake. Numerous bottles seemed to have been consumed and it was too much. In front of him was a family of four, who were sharing over a modest meal. The rest, were just a girl together with his father and a merchant eating alone. But none of them seemed to matter to Soujiro.

Not until a crash of bottles caught his attention…

The three men next to him obviously got very drunk. Just a simple glimpse on their faces spelled trouble. The three began disturbing the peaceful atmosphere the restaurant had earlier. The children were frightened and held on to their mother while the father tried to calm them. Fortunately, the drunkards didn't pick on the family but instead they set their eyes on the lone merchant who was also trembling at the sight of them. The merchant wanted to get out but somehow his legs couldn't move and he can't stand up.

"Heeheehee, you..you're a merchant…right hic….surely you have a lot money..hic..heehee," One of them said as he stomped hard on the merchant's table breaking the bowls and bottles and spilling their contents on the floor.

"I-I just c-came back from m-my village…I don't have mo-money with me…," The merchant couldn't look straight at the men who confronted him.

"hic Are you fooling us…hic How could you pay for the food you ate…if you don't have money..hmmm hic," "Well, if you don't give it hic to us freely, then we'll have to force you….," The biggest of the three was about to punch the merchant when the target suddenly bowed down to them to plead.

"Please…I have nothing…to give you…This is only what I live for…Please understand that I have a family to look after..," The three stopped for a second and looked at each other. Everyone thought it was over but somehow, the liquor really dug in to their minds and even to their hearts. "Sorry…hic…it's not our problem…heeheehee,"

The merchant was ready to receive a straight right punch when somehow the fist didn't even come near him. Another hand gripped the drunkard's and it was the reason which halted the attack.

"What! hic who dares meddles with hic our affair!" The three thugs looked at whose hand it was. And they saw that it was the young boy's who was looking peacefully at the window beside them a while ago.

"Sir, I think you have caused too much of a commotion and have lost respect to those who are eating peacefully inside this restaurant. I shall not allow anymore harm to these people, I suggest we settle this outside," Soujiro confidently said while holding up a smile which looked like an insult to them and added to their anger. The biggest tried to release his right hand from the boy's grip but he couldn't because as he tried, Soujiro tightened it more.

"Then let's it over with…outside..," Smiling, he stared seriously to the one he was holding. Finally accepting the challenge, the drunkards went outside while Soujiro followed after. The people inside the inn and the staff of the restaurant also went out to watch the fight which was about to start.

Before he finally confronted the three, he picked up a stick long enough to be a sword. Then he stood in a distance to the drunkards who laughed at what he had in his hand.

"Heeheehee…a stick? hic Are you insulting us boy…ha! Better run to you mother now…hic or you'll regret you meddled in other's business! hic ahhhH!" All of them smashed bottles they held in their hands then one of them immediately rushed Soujiro head on.

_I haven't fought for awhile…hope I my skills haven't faltered…here goes nothing…_

The rushing drunkard smashed his weapon unto the blue-eyed former swordsman only to find out that his weapon hit nothing but the innocent soil on the ground. "Where did?" The drunkard turned to see where his target was but as he did, a forward thrust fell to his gut. "Ugh..how.." The man immediately saw nothing but darkness as the plopped down on the floor.

"H-how did he do that!" Both of them had their eyes wide open but they didn't even see how Soujiro moved. "Argh hic…grrr…it doesn't matter how he did…there's now way we're gonna lose…hic" The remaining two again ran towards Soujiro not realizing that they were just about to get the same fate. The two swung their weapons but only hit the air as the former tenken slipped through easily with just a tap of his foot.

Soujiro went into the middle of the two and as he flashed through them, he made a slash on the belly of the drunkard on his right and another on the nape of the other. Both slashes were light but enough to make them unconscious. The crowd was amazed and murmured things amongst themselves.

"sigh, _well at least I still know how to do it…,"_ Soujiro stood before the unconscious bodies. His hand still held the stick that he used which now rests on his right shoulder.

"Thank you boy for saving me," The merchant said while bowing to Soujiro. "Well, someone will have to teach not to drink too much and mess themselves up,"

"I agree, oh by just looking at how you fought, you must be probably a samurai," The merchant said. "Yes, I was…but now I am just a young wanderer traveling all over the country, there is so much of my country that I haven't seen yet," Soujiro replied with a smile.

"Well, if you say you're traveling all over Japan, well here take this and don't you dare refuse it, it my token of gratitude for saving me," Without any word the trader took out some money and placed it in Soujiro's right hand. "But Sir...you don't have to..," But the merchant left waving goodbye as he carried his merchandise. So he just smiled and thanked also the merchant in his mind.

"Sure this is a lot of money, I wonder where should I spend it?" Soujiro thought while he walked under the tall forest trees. The sun was setting on horizon. Colors of orange, red and yellow were mixed together to make the splendid shade of the setting sun. Birds were flying freely over Kyoto below. All of these Soujiro watched as he stood on the edge of a hill.

"So…beautiful,"

Time went by so fast and now only the moon can be seen on the dark starry sky. Soujiro decided to rest there and made camp. Feeling sleepy, he lied down on the grass and just as he did, thoughts began to fill his mind again.

"Now where should I go now? Will I ever achieve my goal? What paths will I take, am I taking the same mistakes I took last time?" Unable to achieve peace of mind, he soon drifted to sleep. His eyes were about to be closed when he heard voices. It came inside the forest near him.

Having heard them, Soujiro decided to check and headed to the direction where they are coming from. He ran fast and then finally he saw a young girl being confronted by four bandits. He somehow seen the girl somewhere, wearing a familiar uniform and had a short black hair with a cute pigtail.

"_…that girl…where…did I?" _after clearing his mind, he finally remembered who it was. "_Makimachi__ Misao…we only met once…what is she doing here in the middle of the night?"_ Soujiro said to himself as he hid nearby.

"Four against a single girl, ha, and you even call yourselves men," Misao shouted as she drew a kunai from her back. "He-he, you sound awfully confident even if your gang's not around," The leader said as he brushed his long beard. His left hand lay steadily on the sheath of his long katana. "You and your friends have long ruined our business here in Kyoto…it's time for a pay back,"

"Hehehehe , let's tear her apart, she's not going to get away from what her gang has done…," The other bandits were very eager to attack. Their eyes focused on Misao as they played with their daggers.

_"These guys really give me the creeps...I am at a disadvantage. I only hope they aren't that good to beat the hell out of me. _He-he Business you say, sorry I don't recall any business which includes robbing out traders and merchants or killing innocent civilians passing through this path…we were right to stop you guys. Ha! And a single Oni gang member especially me is enough to beat you all," This boasting has gotten to the nerves of the bandits and their leader ordered the attack.

"Kill her…,"

All at once, the three subordinates attacked her. One headed straight forward while the other two went on both sides. A forward thrust came towards Misao but she quickly dodged it. The other two attacked on her right and left and was a close call if Misao didn't back flipped high enough letting the daggers slice through nothing but air that made the two goons bump into one another.

"_Ha-ha…these guys suck…I'll just have to do this and…_Ugh!" She was about to draw several kunais at her back but a neck chop suddenly came from her rear making her fall to the ground. "_How…," _She was puzzled on who did it but upon seeing the leader's absence, she knew she was somehow intentionally rushed in order let the leader slip to her rear. "_damn…__my body can't move…," _The chop didn't make her unconscious but her body became numb making her immobile at the moment.

"He-he, we knew how quick your reflexes were but underestimating us was just foolish. We may not be as good as you think but we still use our heads. Hehehe," Misao looked with helplessness as the bandits around him grinned and laughed sinisterly. "Bye-bye..," The leader drew his long katana and gripped it with two hands. He pointed it at the young girl's back and without hesitation began to thrust downwards. "Haa!"

"_…at this rate…it's over for me…someone pls help…Aoshi…," Tears_ flowed from her eyes as she closed them and wait helplessly for the tip of the sword to pierce her back.

But the sword never came down; a medium sized stone flew out of the trees and hit the leader directly on the face making him outbalanced and fall back, letting go of the long sword he held in his hands.

Then with great speed, someone came into the scene and grabbed the long katana that was about to fall on the ground.

"W-who are you! Don't inter-" The leader who was hit in the face never again stood up as he received a strike on the stomach. "Kitsume-san! Why you..!" All of the remaining goons attacked the unidentified person. Reversing the long sword, the mysterious rescuer easily slashed through the two goons then finishing the last one with a strike that made the goon fly in mid-air.

The four bandits immediately regained consciousness after a short while. They all quickly stood up and ran aimlessly away from the area. "We'll be back! You here me!" The leader shouted as they disappeared into the darkness.

Misao heard everything but kept her eyes closed. Her savior threw away the long sword and approached her. He came near where Misao was facing and slowly got her up. Misao slowly opened her eyes. She saw at first a blurry image which looked like Aoshi.

"Aoshi?"

But then when it slowly cleared up it wasn't Aoshi but one of Kenshin's strongest enemies. He stared at her with his blue eyes and smiled which made the young Oni gang leader remember his name. "Sorry if it I wasn't Shinomori-san, you're lucky I was in the area or else you'd be dead by now…,"

"Soujiro…Seta! Ugh.," She exclaimed and felt the pain on her nape. "Easy…Makimachi-san, you took quite a blow there," Misao thought that she should be cautious since he was indeed the Tenken who fought Battousai. "W-why did you save me? Aren't you part of Shishio's men? What are doing here in Kyoto?"

"That's history…, I am now just a wanderer like Himura-san was. Anyway, why did that group of bandits seem very angry at you?" he asked.

"Well…since the conflict with Shishio Makoto came to an end. The Oni gang has returned to restoring peace in this town. Let's just say they are one of those we frequently encounter. They are the group which ambushes everyone who passes here, stealing then after that killing their victims; that's their style. Recently, it has been quiet around here so the old man and the others decided somehow to take a vacation somewhere. I didn't come along hoping that…_I could spend some time more with Aoshi but…that baka…he left me saying he would just visit someone and come back as soon as possible. But it has been months since he left…Well, actually it has been a lifetime since he left because ever since I was just a nobody for him…_" Misao suddenly stopped and Soujiro sensed she remembered something painful.

"Hoping what?"

Misao came to her senses and swayed her head sideways. "Oh nothing…,"

"You know, I could've saved you earlier but since knowing the Oni gang is strong, I thought you could handle them all but well…," Soujiro smiled changing the subject.

Misao was surprised at what he said. "Baka! What! You were already around before I went down and you didn't save me! What kind of a man you are!" She shouted angrily at the boy in front of him who just chuckled at her. "Sorry, you we're boasting you could take them all that's why I just watched, he-he," He said in a sarcastic manner.

Misao made an annoyed face at what he said. "_Is he naïve or that's just the way he is…he should've rescued me earlier on! Well, at least he saved me, I should thank him..,"_ Calming down, she slowly also smiled and bowed. "Seta Soujiro…Thank you…," Soujiro smiled in return and gave his hand. "No problem…well I think you should go to town and have that neck of yours checked. Though, I doubt the doctor would be still awake at this hour…,"

Misao looked the hand for a second and looked back the face of her smiling savior.

"_I just don't know why but I feel weird talking to him…We haven't met really...but I feel comfort. Right now, I think I could trust him…_," She grabbed the hand in front of her and at the same time said.

"Sure, let's go…,"

to be continued.

CoA's endnote: Wow, I haven't written anything new over the year. I hate myself for that but I guess I am starting to type or write again. Hope it continues on. Well, even though this is a re-written version, I think I made a lot of changes. I hope it is better than the first version. I hope also that new readers or old readers will appreciate it. Anyway, Please do make a review. A review please **not a flame. **I need critics who will make me improve myself not to destroy without any sense.

04/18/05


	2. The Narrowing Gap

**Chapter 2: The Narrowing Gap**

"Itai!" Misao screamed after the local doctor examined her nape. "Hmmm, it's not serious, the tissues are swollen though. You said you couldn't move after the bandit hit you?" She nodded just a bit. "Hmm, he probably hit some nerves there that caused temporary paralysis, but don't worry you're okay but you cannot stretch or move your head entirely for the mean time as it may strain further the tissues that are already affected. What you need mostly now is rest. And apply this ointment thrice a day. That should help repair the swollen tissues," The doctor gave Misao a small bottle. She kindly accepted it and thanked the doctor who replied something which made her red.

"It's no problem, you better careful now. Don't do any harsh. This may be a perfect for your _boyfriend_ to take care of you,"

"B-boyfriend! No! Doctor sorry but you've got it wrong, we barely know each other. Soujiro and I are just friends," Misao was startled and immediately denied it.

"Hmm is that so, but you two look good together, well, if you say so," The doctor smiled. "Well then you can go now," "Thank you again doctor," Misao said as they left the examination room and went to the reception area of the small clinic.

"Soujiro! Sorry to keep you waiting," Misao said as she approached her companion who was was sitting beside the window staring at the midnight sky. The young boy quickly responded to his new found friend's call and stood up to meet them both.

"It's alright. What's important is that you get treated. Well, how is it?" Soujiro asked. "Well…," Misao was about to reply when the doctor butted in. "She just needs rest and it will be all right but she mustn't move her head carelessly. You must take good care of your _girlfriend_,"

"Doctor! I told you…" Misao shouted in embarrassment. She thought that Soujiro would brush off the joke but he did quite the opposite.

"Sure thing! Thank you for her treatment doctor," Misao was shocked at what she heard but she knew it was just a joke to fool her but still the way Soujiro said it somehow penetrated her feelings.

"Hmmm, I thought he wasn't your boyfriend but it seems to me he is…oh, never mind that. Soujiro, I trust you do take care of her,"

The doctor bade farewell to the "_couple"_ as they went outside of the small clinic. Misao looked at the person at her side. He was just smiling and kept on walking. She wanted to clear it up; to clear up the joke a while ago and so she stopped and talked to him.

"Grrrr Soujiro! Why did you have to ride on the doctor's joke huh…," She said in anger.

"Ride on?…what I said was true…," Soujiro looked at her seriously that made Misao fall silent and look dumbfounded.

"huh…,"

Then after a few seconds, Soujiro poked Misao's forehead with a finger and chuckled. "Caught you…," All of a sudden Misao flared up and clenched her fingers. "Why you," She immediately rushed in to punch Soujiro. "Whoa, wait wait…sorry it was just a joke!" Misao threw a lot of punches but he dodged it all.

"So you we're playing with me huh, grr, I won't forgive you for that. That stupid doctor! Stupid Soujiro!" She was about to attack again the rurouni but then she felt the stinging pain on her nape because of her reckless movement. Unable to bear it, she fell to her knees.

"Misao!" Soujiro immediately stopped fooling around, got close and helped her. He took out the ointment, got a little and spread it in his hands then applied it on her nape gently. "Owow…," The apologetic Soujiro massaged the area lightly and after a few minutes the pain eventually subsided.

"Sorry…Misao-san…, I shouldn't have fooled you around with your condition," Misao saw a different person for a few seconds. "_Soujiro__…," _But disappeared immediately after he wore his masked smile once again. "Ha ha I think the joke earlier; I'll make that real for the mean time until you are healed completely. I'll be more worried leaving you alone just like that, besides I can joke around you again when you're okay," The former tenken chuckled.

"Stupid…ow," Misao pretended to be angry but deep inside she felt warmth, something which she haven't felt for quite some times. Deep inside she also wanted to smile, she wanted to say once more "_Thank you…Soujiro Seta,"_ but for the mean time, her stubbornness would do. "I can take care of myself! Owow,"

"Careful, Misao-san," Soujiro helped her get up. "Soujiro, I appreciate the offer but if it means stopping your journey I'd rather not. You already had the trouble saving me twice, helping me again would be too much…," She told him as she got up.

"No…"

"But…," Misao spoke again but Soujiro cut her off. "It's alright; I think this stopover will also be beneficial for me. There's something here that makes me feel…well, I can't explain, but I'd like to find that out for myself. So Misao-san I'd like to stay by your side at least until you're finally okay,"

Silence immersed between the two for a short while. Misao's eyes stared at his while his at hers. Then slowly both smiled. Misao glanced on the ground then let out a sigh. "I guess I have no choice do I, since you are very persistent, I'll have to let you take care of me but don't think that I completely trust you yet. If you pull any tricks on me, even in this condition I'll break you out,"

"Hai!" Soujiro cheerfully agreed.

It was about three hours till midnight as the two walked the quiet streets leading to the Makimachi residence. Misao walked slowly while Soujiro followed after. The city lamps born out of the opening of Japan to the outside world shone brightly over them. The river calmly flowed as they passed on the bridge over it. Both maintained silence as they drew nearer to their destination. One was thinking whether she could truly trust the guy behind her while the latter was assessing the things that happened to his journey up to now.

"_Seta Soujiro…who are you…why do you smile like that…what is it that you hide…why do I feel gentleness inside of you…," _Misao murmured as she stole a glance at the mysterious boy behind her. Soujiro heard a little bit of what she said but he pretended that he didn't hear anything.

"Is there something wrong Makimachi-san?" Surprised Misao replied quickly "Ah…it's nothing hmm but now that you mentioned it there is," Misao stopped and looked back at Soujiro with a slightly grumpy face.

"Huh? What is it?" The boy asked in surprise. Misao sighed and smiled. "…well, that is…stop calling me Makimachi-san or Misao-san! Cut the "Ms." Out and just call me Misao, okay?" Soujiro relieved, just nodded and smiled in return.

"Hai! Misao…"

After a short while, they finally reached the Makimachi Restaurant/Residence. As expected, it was all quiet. A lantern or two was lit on in order to make the house visible. Soujiro immediately felt the loneliness as he stood before the main gate.

"Well here we are, don't expect much, it's just a simple house and a restaurant alright…," Misao said before she slid the door open. Inside, she led her guest to the room which he will be staying; A room which she wasn't very happy to see. Her mood immediately changed as she opened the door.

"_Aoshi__…," _She stared blankly at the tatami mats on the floor and for a moment saw her love sitting there. She immediately felt pain, but not pain caused by her injury but the one caused by him. Her eyes glimmered impending tears but they didn't fall as she didn't want her new friend to see her sadness but she was too late. Soujiro figured out what was bothering her. From the moment they stood at the door, he already knew that it was Aoshi Shinomori's room.

"Are you sure, you want me to use _his_ room?" Misao, surprised, couldn't reply straight. "H-how did you know it was his room?" Soujiro looked at her and chuckled while pointing at something inside of the room.

"Well, I think I recognize that coat over there and as I remember Shinomori-san wearing that all the time,"

Misao looked at where he was pointing and indeed it was Aoshi's. "Err…haha…yeah that's his…," A drop of sweat formed at her forehead as she thought that Soujiro had already seen though her. "_…whew…I don't him to see my sadness, my loneliness…it's better to keep it to myself besides, I already took him to trouble with my injury, I don't want him troubled with my feelings…,"_

Meanwhile, the latter still kept the truth that he already knew her feelings. But, now Soujiro little by little felt the reason for their accidental meeting. Though it was still not yet clear enough, he knows that this stop over will be a long one.

"Misao, I think we should call a day, I'll be sleeping now and you should too especially with your condition. Just don't be rough and turn your head carelessly," He looked at her closed eyes, smiling. Misao stood silent for a second but immediately went back to her usual self.

"I know! I'm not a kid anymore okay," She shouted then turning her back slowly to walk to her room but as she took her sixth step Soujiro stopped her again.

"and Misao…,"

"What!" She angrily looked back.

Soujiro stared at her eyes for a moment, smiled and said.

**"Don't worry about it; I'm just right here…,"**

Misao stood speechless and couldn't utter any word. "_Could he already…know? He couldn't possibly… or maybe it was just my nape he was referring to…ohhh what did you really mean Soujiro…,"_

"Well, good night… Misao," Soujiro lastly said before entering the room and closed his door leaving the puzzled Misao still outside. After a short period of trance Misao didn't mind anymore what her friend meant. Hearing those words somehow made her happy and whatever Soujiro really meant, she'll just have to find that out. She went to her room and as she fell to sleep she uttered.

"…Thank you…Sou-chan,"

to be continued.

CoA's notes: Short Chapter Two, yeah it's short I know but hope you still like it. I am really a lazy ass haha I admit that. Oh well, domo-aregatou for reading. Reviews please.

To Crystal – Haha lolz yeah it's like being resurrected from the dead. Anyway, thanks.

05/08/05 Happy Mother's Day


	3. The Wall Starts to Break Down

**Chapter 3: The Wall Starts to Break Down**

/ I kinda forgot to place the disclaimer again so here it is /

/ I don't own them /

Morning sunlight greeted the whole compound. The clouds were white and the sky was blue. The wind whispered cool air to the surroundings. The birds chirped while their wings rested on the roof. Everything was calm and peaceful.

Misao's guest rose early. He intended to do breakfast as well as other chores. He didn't have enough sleep but his face carried not a frown but a smile and hidden happiness. After all, he was the one who insisted on taking good care of the Oniwabanshu's Okashira.

The kitchen had a variety of choices to cook. The restaurant was closed hence there were a lot of food stocked there. Soujiro really didn't know what to cook for Misao. Aside from the fact that he doesn't know what she likes, he also doesn't know a lot of recipes.

"…hmmm, she's injured, and with that she can't move her head much. I should patch her something easy to eat…," He thought while he tossed firewood into the furnace. "Well…soup and tofu should be fine I guess," He said to himself as he started to burn the wood and place the wok on top of it. "I should save some boiled water also for some tea. It'll do her well besides its best in the morning," He smiled thinking what Misao's reaction will be.

While Soujiro was busy cooking in the kitchen, the host of the house was still fast sound asleep. Her mind still dreamt of _him_. "Aoshi-sama…where are you…," She uttered her body shifted. "Why, why did you leave me…all alone…why…,"

Back at the kitchen Soujiro just finished cooking breakfast and covered it for awhile. "That should do it, hope she'll like it!" Smiling, he decided to check on Misao. "She must be still asleep but it's better to check her just to be sure she's just fine…,"

Without hesitation, he went to her room, and slowly opened the door. "…_she's alright…I'm glad she slept soundly…,"_ He concluded seeing her still fast asleep. Then he chuckled as he saw a drool on her mouth. "_Ha-ha she's like a kid…," _

All of a sudden his body moved on its own and sat beside the sleeping maiden but he didn't know why. Nevertheless, he reached for her mouth and wiped the drool with his sleeve. Silence encompassed the whole room.

"_So…beautiful_,"

He whispered as his gaze when from her legs, to her hips, her bosom, from her bosom to her face then finally…to her lips. Soujiro's chest suddenly felt weird as it pounded hard all of a sudden. Every beat seemed to last for seconds. His eyes still focused on her lips and unknowingly, his face…was drawing near hers. "_What…am…I…doing…_," Soujiro felt numb as he drew nearer and nearer and when his lips were about to touch hers, Misao moved. This immediately restored Soujiro to his senses and pulled back from his position which was only a breath away from her.

"_What were you thinking Soujiro! Don't ever do that again_," Soujiro said as he shook his head. "_Must get out of here now…before she really wakes up_," He stood up slowly and was about to step out of the room when he felt someone grab his left ankle.

"_Uh-oh…_," He immediately froze and looked at the girl behind him. Fortunately, she was still sound asleep but unfortunately she somehow unconsciously grabbed Soujiro's left ankle and worse when he looked at his ankle it wasn't just one hand that grabbed him, but both.

"Aoshi…don't leave…," Misao mumbled in her sleep as she tightened her grip more. Soujiro, who was trying to remove her hands, sighed as the situation wasn't going along his side. "How did I end up in this…," Slowly but surely he removed each finger Misao had on his ankle. Each finger came along with the big risk of her waking up and meant trouble. But with luck, he successfully removed her hands without waking her. _"…whew…, better get out of here now before she grabs me again," _

"Aoshi…don't leave…me," Soujiro looked at the girl in front of her and felt sadness. "Misao…," He whispered before standing up. He was about to leave but for the second time, bad luck seemed to have followed him as the sleeping beauty had awoken behind him.

"_Gulp!"_

"Hmmm…Aoshi? Is that you?" Seated at her futon, Misao, with her eyes still fresh from sleep couldn't see clearly the person in front of her. So she rubbed her eyes slightly in order to clear the blurry image but when her sight cleared up, there was no one inside the room. "…probably just my imagination," Bowing down to the floor, she brushed her hair upwards but then she noticed that the door was open and for this she was surprised.

"Aoshi!"

Soujiro sighed as he got out of the room in the nick of time. "Whew…good thing I have quic-," But when he thought he was really out of trouble, Misao suddenly ran out of the room and ran towards him.

"Eh?" Soujiro was shocked as he looked back only to see a closed eyed Misao jumping to hug him.

"AOSHI!" She said as she pinned down "_Aoshi__"_ with her arms and hugged him tight. "Don't ever leave me again, Aoshi-sama I-I," She slowly opened her eyes and looked at whom should Shinomori but wasn't.

"err…Ohayo! Makimachi-san…," The young swordsman smiled as he saw her eyes in disbelief.

Misao's face burned with embarrassment as she her mind turned blank and couldn't utter a word. She released him immediately, got off and both stood up. The young boy fixed his kimono as Misao just stood in silence like a stone. _"….ahh….what have I just done, this is really a big mistake, he saw that, that side of me…the side of me which I don't want him to see…but if it wasn't Aoshi whom did I saw in my room then…"_

"Soujiro! Did you enter my room? Huh?" From the motionless figure, Misao quickly changed to a furious lion so that she could change the impending subject. Soujiro couldn't answer for he was really in her room moments ago. The trouble that he escaped from didn't really let him to.

"ha-ha-ha, well, errr…Yes, I thought I could wake you up since I already finished cooking breakfast so we could eat already," It was not the best alibi but it was enough since he was telling part truth and part lie. The Okashira wasn't convinced but she too forced to change the subject, so she accepted his explanation together with another scolding.

"Fine I still don't believe you but don't do that again or else…and also I told you yesterday to stop calling me Misao-san or Makimachi-san! Just call me Misao,"

"Err, Gomen I forgot, Misao-sa…," Misao looked at him again with a grumpy face. "…I mean Misao, well, shall we have breakfast then?" Misao nodded and the two went to the kitchen; Soujiro prepared everything and served the soup, tea and tofu.

Misao proceeded to the table and sat across him. "Make sure this won't make my stomach go upside-down or else…,"

"Don't worry, I didn't stay here to harm but instead to take good care of you," Soujiro replied while he adjusted his sleeves and offered tea. "Tea?" Misao just nodded for her mouth was still full with tofu. "So did the tofu tasted poison?" The Tenken chuckled. "It tastes good and that makes it more suspicious…," Misao argued but ate a lot while Soujiro just sighed and smiled inside.

_She tells me doesn't like it but her stomach doesn't…_

He told himself as he watched Misao finish her soup and drink all of her tea. "What?" She said as she stared back. "Nothing! I was just happy that you ate all of it," He smiled. "I didn't know you have such an appetite,"

"Huh? Ha-ha, me, well err it's none of your business hmph," Misao closed her eyes and crossed her arms with her eyes brows raised. "Hai hai, gomen but at least you could thank me for the breakfast," Soujiro said. "Why should I? You sneaked into my room this morning, besides it's really your duty to take care of me right?"

"I guess, you're right…," The Tenken just smiled and stood up and took all of the dishes to the kitchen.

Misao felt she offended him and that she really should thank him for the breakfast, so she called him back. "Umm Soujiro…," The young former swordsman just stopped at middle to hear her.

"Thank you…,"

Soujiro looked back calmly with a smile before he continued on.

* * *

"Does it still hurt that bad?" The hands of Soujiro massaged Misao's nape with the ointment the doctor gave. "Ow…do it slowly," "Gomen!" The young former assassin adjusted his speed and slowly and gently continued.

"Yes, it still does but it's improving. It's not like yesterday anymore where I couldn't really stand the pain," Misao said as she relaxed herself while seated on the balcony. "That's good maybe because you had a good night's sleep," The question made both uncomfortable.

Misao in her mind agreed she really had good night's sleep but it was a sleep where in made her heart ache more than her nape. Soujiro on the other hand felt uncomfortable because the incident that happened earlier and the up close encounter of her beauty.

"Ah," "um," Both hesitated to say something but Soujiro broke the silence and asked her to go first.

"…Soujiro about what happened earlier, gomen, I just really thought that you were…Aoshi-sama. Maybe I really just miss him so much…I miss him that I…I…," Misao slouched into sadness as her guest stopped massaging her nape. "…I'm sorry to let you see me like this…,"

"No it's alright…"

**_I have been like that in the past but in a different way_**

"It's really good to let your feelings flow,"

**_Which I have not been doing 'til now...but I am trying_**

"If you don't let it out, it'll consume you inside…,"

**_It has consumed me so much if it wasn't for Himura-san…my hatred would have destroyed me..._**

**"**…and don't hide your feelings for Shinomori-san anymore, it's alright…,"

**_I can't explain why but I think I am falling for you_**

" Don't worry about being alone, until he comes back…I'll be right here for you…,"

**_I'll be right here, secretly falling….for you_**

Misao looked at her friend and saw sincerity in his eyes. His words felt warm in her heart. She smiled. Teary eyed she moved forward to seek his comfort and hugged him.

"Areagato Soujiro..kun,"

Soujiro also hugged her in return.

"No problem…,"

She broke the hug and sat beside him. She slowly looked up the skies and then shifted her eyes to his.

"You have saved me twice already,"

**_And now you saved me again…_**

"I really don't know how to repay you but…,"

**_I don't know what's with you and your presence that makes me calm_**

"Make this house yours and I, your true friend,"

**_Somehow something makes me feel we're more than friends_**

"So, my dear friend, I officially welcome you to my heart and of course mine should be with yours…,"

**_Though I have opened myself, yours is difficult to see…you are still scared yet you tell others not to be…maybe now I can help…now that a part of our walls have been broken down_**

"Hai!" Soujiro agreed. "Yours to mine and mine to yours,".

Misao smiled and made a fake angry face. "Well, shall we continue what we left behind?" "Left behind?" He asked. "The massage…it still aches okay, so you better do a good job so it will heal soon,"

"Hai! Misao,"

to be continued

* * *

CoA: Sorry minna…I got lazy again, I hate myself really. Anyway thanks for everyone who's been reading my re-written work, you guys are the ones making me continue further. Thanks again, anyway this was a short chapter but I hope you like it. The chapter itself seemed incomplete but I found it hard to further change it any further so tell me what you think okay? I hope to make it better the next chapter. Well then, God Bless… 


End file.
